Battery balancing circuits perform balancing of multiple cells in a battery pack to increase capacity and help increase each cell's longevity. A difference of cell voltages is a typical manifestation of unbalance. As an example, cell balancing may be performed to correct such imbalances by discharging higher voltage cells or charging higher voltage cells at a slower rate compared to lower voltage cells, such as bypassing the charging current of the higher voltage cells. Typical bypass currents range from a few milliamps to amperes. In another example, cell balancing may be performed by redistribution of charge among cells, such as by using power converter circuitry.